As will be seen in the literature, there has been considerable work in the general area of eliminating waste products through incineration, pyrolyzation and the like.
There is also some prior art more pertinent to the present invention in the sense that the references contain information which may suggest additional applications and uses for the present invention.
These references are U.S. Patents to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,179; Barnet et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,860; Stribling U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,288; Levinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,431; Marincek U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,696; and Saito et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,448. This group of references is hereby incorporated by reference as part of this specification. The National Association and Space Administration has done some work pertaining to sewage incineration and pyrolization and published informal bulletins from time to time.
The principle accomplishment of the present invention is to remove or substantially reduce the solids content of raw domestic sewage. The particulate solids in such sewage is mostly organic in nature such as fibers, brans, lint and the like. If such sludge is incinerated or pyrolyzed, the resulting ash-like residue is only a very small proportion of the original organic solids.